nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Briac Youngblood
Briac Youngblood is a male human ranger and one of the Joined of Vesper played by Claire in the Emeron campaign. History Briac Youngblood was born in a small village in the Barony of Hibbon. Little is known about his parents save that his father would beat him for expressing his homosexuality. This did not generate much respect from Briac who considered his father an imbecile and dismissed his mother as a woman who stayed with an imbecile. Growing up his confidante was his twin sister Vivienne, whom he was incredibly close to. Briac grew up to be a hunter and trapper in the village where he was raised. When he was 21, Briac had caught a dog trying to eat dried meats out of his pack and instead of chasing her off Briac fed her and allowed her to stay warm by his campfire. When he awoke the next morning the dog had stayed around and since then had been a constant companion. Briac had called the dog Rolla and was happy to have her companionship. When Briac was 23 a vampire attacked his family cabin and drug Vivienne away into the night. Afterwords Briac left his home village and never returned. A few weeks after Vivienne's death the still mourning Briac met Tumaini and soon began a relationship him. Tumaini taught Briac how to fight and kill more than game animals and encouraged him to channel is grief into fighting. Since then he began hunting for vampires and learning all he could about the weaknesses of Vampires and undead. Still, he never encountered any nor saw any sign of Vivienne's killer. Tumaini was a wanderer though, and would often leave to go off on his own adventures, which Briac never accompanied him on. He would always return eventually though and would be happy to spend weeks or maybe even months with Briac before going wandering again. On the 15th of Swan, 1159 when Briac was 25, he experience a bright flash of light. The next thing he knew it was several weeks later and he was in Hampstead Hall with the rest of the Joined of Vesper as they were being attacked by an assassin. Personality Briac is a pessimistic and melancholy man, prone to fits of severe depression. He frequently turns to alcohol to drown his sorrows during such times. He hides his homosexuality as it is generally frowned upon in most parts of the Kingdom, especially in the area where he grew up. In spite of his pessimism, however, Briac is a good man who genuinely wants to help people and do the right thing, though he often lacks the self confidence to know what it is and sometimes the courage to follow through even when he does. Abilities Briac is a skilled hunter and tracker and is well versed in surviving in the wild. Additionally he is a ferocious fighter, often attacking furiously with a weapon in each hand during combat. He has a particular hatred for undead and has studied a fair amount on the abominations and the best way to slay them. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:PC